


The Spark and his Pack

by H_E_Grace97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, Laura Hale is alive, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski’s name is John, Slow Burn, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_E_Grace97/pseuds/H_E_Grace97
Summary: Stiles had always believed in the supernatural. As a child, his mother would tell him stories of humans who could turn into animals, of those who could walk through fire, of those whose scream could shatter glass, and of people who could bring them together in harmony.After his mother’s death, Stiles knew the stories to be true. A spark had lit inside him. One that with practice, could change everything his mother had predicted.Where Claudia Stilinski’s dementia allowed her visions of the future, the unavoidable death of the Hale pack in the fire but the survival of Derek, Laura, Cora and Peter. After her death, Stiles is sent to live with his Grandfather in Poland but returns at 16 to fulfill Claudia’s dying wish; to find the Hales and help them rebuild the pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fic ever after years of being a silent reader of a lot of Sterek fics. Hope you enjoy! Any comments are appreciated.
> 
> *Trigger Warnings will be in place during some chapters but I will clearly note them.*
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes and bad writing!
> 
> :D

Chapter 1

Driving across the border of Beacon Hills was strangely nostalgic for sixteen year old Stiles. It had been six years since his dad had put him on a plane to his grandfathers in Poland, something he still hadn’t quite forgiven the Sheriff for. Logically he understood. His mothers death had been devastating to both the Stilinski men. The Sheriff hadn’t wanted Stiles to see him break apart, to see him turn to the bottle. So the day after Claudia’s funeral, he booked Stiles a one way plane ticket to live with Claudia’s father.

Now Stiles was home. But he hadn’t just come back just to live in his hometown with his father, he came back with a task to do.

-

Later that evening, whilst sitting on the single bed of his 10 year old self’s bedroom, the nostalgic feeling returned. He suddenly had a desperate need to see Scott, his best friend since they were toddlers. The six years apart hadn’t changed that fact, they talked on video chat or by emailed at least once a week since he had left. Stiles grabbed the keys to the old Jeep sitting on the drive way that was his welcome home present from his dad and rushed downstairs, yelling over one shoulder to where his dad sat watching sports in the living room,  
“I’m heading out to Scott’s, be back later.”  
He didn’t wait for a response before slamming the door shut and running to the pastel blue heap of junk he loved already.

In the five minutes it took to reach Scott’s house, Stiles wondered how his best friend would react. He hadn’t told Scott that he was coming home wanting to surprise him. Knocking on the door, Stiles remembered meeting his floppy haired friend for the first time. It was their first day of kindergarten and a blonde boy was teasing Stiles about his name.

-

“What even is a Stiles?” The boy asked with a sneer.  
“I don’t think you are smart enough to pronounce my real name!” Retorted Stiles. The slightly bigger boy pushed him over into the dirt of the play area and walked off, the strawberry blonde girl that stood beside him followed whilst telling him the be nicer. Tears filled Stiles’ eyes when a Scott appeared next to him.  
“Don’t worry about Jackson.” the puppy eyed boy said. “Do you want to be my best friend?”  
Ever since that moment, the two boys were inseparable.

-

The door opened to reveal a larger version of boy who had helped Stiles up from the dirt and proclaimed them besties, still looking over his shoulder into the house mid sentence. Turning to see who was at the door, Scott’s mouth dropped open in shock. In the second it took for Scott’s brain to catch up the who he was seeing, Stiles waved awkwardly and said “Surprise!”.

Suddenly he had an face full of soft brown hair and Scott launched himself into Stiles’ arms. Negotiation them into the house and closing the door with his foot, Stiles cringed at the strength of the embrace. It was too tight and cutting off his air supply.  
“Need... to... breathe... Scotty boy!” He wheezed out as a suddenly guilty looking Scott released his hug but kept a hand on Stiles shoulder. Looking into the room Stiles noted that not much had changed since their childhood where they had spent hours sitting on the sofa playing games until Melissa had forcibly removed their controllers and sent the to bed. There was only one significant addition to the room which came in the form of a leather jacket wearing man with green eyes staring intently at him. Instantly recognising him as Derek Hale, Stiles ignored the sudden appearance of butterflies in his stomach and tried to focus on the fact that his mission had already begun.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were coming home!” Exclaimed Scott “We only spoke last week and you didn’t mention anything.”

“It was kind of a last minuet thing, Grandpa got sick and was moved into a home so instead of moving in with my Aunt and Uncle, I figured it was about time I came back.” Stiles explained. There was movement from the sofa and Derek stood up.  
“I think I better go.” He said moving towards the back door as if to make his escape.  
“Oh dude, sorry. Derek this is Stiles. Stiles, Derek.” Scott said before he could exit. Stiles walked towards him, hand extended in greeting as Derek turned back towards him. Looking down confused at the gesture, Derek slowly placed his hand in Stiles. Once their hands connected, a surge of power flowed through them.  
“Spark!” Growled Derek as his eyes flashed electric blue and he yanked his hand back as if it burnt.  
“Wolf!” Stiles said casually as his eyes flashed silver in response.

Scott was suddenly between them. Derek’s fangs elongated and claws appeared instead of nails on his hands.  
“What’s going on? How do you know what we are Stiles? What are you?” Scott asked confused. Stiles took a step back, hoping to defuse the situation.  
“There is a lot I need to tell you Scott but first I should probably help Peter.” Stiles said as a howl was heard in the not to far distance.

-

“Shit” exclaimed Derek as he ran through the back door, Scott following closely behind. Stiles stood there with an indignant huff knowing that both the man and the teenager that were standing before him mere seconds ago would not do well in a fight against the monster out in the woods. At a more sedate pace than the werewolves, Stiles walked out onto the porch to see the fight had started already. The hulking form of the Alpha towering over Derek and Scott did not stop Stiles slow decent into the garden. The large wolf flung Derek and Scott both away form him with one swing of a hefty arm as the new scent of Stiles reached his nose. Derek flew into large tree with a sickening thump mere feet away from where Scott landed awkwardly causing his shoulder to pop out.

Once he saw the flash of red eyes turn his way, Stiles simply put his hand out, palm up towards the alpha. Both Derek and Scott looked shocked whilst trying to stand up from where they had landed as their bones fused back into place and the werewolf healing process began. As the towering alpha skulked towards Stiles, Derek readied himself to launch another attack at the retreating monstrous form but was frozen in place as Stiles’ voice appeared in his head.  
‘Wait! This needs to happen.’

The seconds stretched on until the Alpha was standing before Stiles reaching to put his clawed hand into the Spark’s. Upon contact, the Alpha fell to his knees as a bright silver glow seemed to emanate around them. Slowly the monstrous beast seemed to revert back and the human form of Peter Hale was left in its place.

Stiles eyes seemed to glow even brighter than the shimmering aura surrounding the pair as he addressed Peter in an almost ethereal voice.  
“You know you may not keep this power werewolf. It was not yours to take and you are not strong enough to control it.” He was levitating slightly off the ground as he spoke.  
“I can save you but you must be willing to repent, be willing to relinquish the power you stole.” Peter looked up at him with awe and wonder in his gaze.  
“Are you willing?” Peter nodded slowly. Upon receiving confirmation, Stiles raised his gaze to meet Derek’s. Extending his other hand towards him, beckoning the wolfed out beta forward.

Subconsciously, Derek stepped forward, only realising he had moved when he entered the glowing aura. Kneeling next to his uncle, he looked into the eyes of the Spark as he hesitantly placed his hand in Stiles’. The rush of power he had felt earlier was even stronger now and he struggled not the whine at the strength of it.  
“Do you understand what I am asking of you?” The ethereal voice asked him. “Do you accept the power I am giving to you?” With a slow nod Derek felt the surge of power change from that of the Spark to a different yet familiar feel as the power of the Hale Pack Alpha flooded into him.

Almost as soon as it started, it stopped. Stiles falling to the ground in a crumpled heap seconds before Scott reached him. Derek could only look at the new electric blue eyes of his uncle’s fully healed face before extending a hand to help up the weakened man.

“Derek what the hell was that?” Scott exclaimed as he helped Stiles into a seated position whilst supporting most of his weight.  
“That was a Spark!” Coughed Peter as he tried to straighten himself while looking at the semi conscious form of Stiles in awe. “He transferred the Alpha power to Derek freeing me from it.”  
Derek’s mind suddenly went into overdrive. He was the Alpha. He wasn’t trained to be Alpha, that was Laura’ job. The sudden thought of his dead sister increased his panic and he could feel a panic attack not to far away. Through his suddenly narrowing tunnel vision he could see hazel eyes open and look directly at him so deeply that the stare touched his soul. A hand appeared, tugging one of his towards the steadily beating heat of the person in front of him while the other gripped the back of his neck. Slowly he tried to match the breathing of the hazel eyed boy before him as his senses started to come back to him. He could hear the boys voice in his head again.  
‘Breathe with me Derek’.

-

After a short while, Stiles could tell that Derek was almost back from the edge. He let go of the older man, and turned to support himself using the bannister of the stairs leading to the porch. Scott appeared by his side and helped him to the swing seat sitting at one end. Closing his eyes for just a second, he reopened to see the three wolves looking at him with confused eyes, the Hale’s not having moved from their spot. The ritual had taken more energy than he expected and suddenly all he wanted to do was sleep for 24 hours straight.  
“I’m sure you all have questions,” he said as his eyes flutter closed again “but can they wait whilst I take a nap?” Without waiting for an answer, Stiles fell asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation after the ritual.

Chapter 2

Stiles had a throbbing headache. He knew what caused it, his Grandpa always told him off when he used too much power and told him that the resulting fatigue and headache is his body’s way of telling him to take it easy. He had no intention of doing the ritual tonight, he had wanted time to prepare for it; do some more research; mediate on it. But no, Stiles had only arrived back in Beacon Hills less than 24 hours ago and had already done what should have taken him weeks of preparation.

Feeling his waking body catch up with his brain, he slowly opened his eyes. Readjusting to the light, Stiles noted the three wolves sitting around the table in front of him. Abruptly, the conversation stopped and three sets of eyes where on him. Scott was the first to move towards him and pressed a glass of water into his hand whilst helping him sit up on the sofa. After draining the glass, Stiles looked back towards the table and noticed that only Derek remained sitting scowl in place. Peter appeared in front of him and smirked.  
“Well, well, well, your finally awake.”  
“How long was I out?” Stiles asked.  
“Oh, only a couple of hours.” Replied Peter  
Suddenly more alert, Stiles sat up in panic.  
“My Dad must be worried. I should go!” He blurted out before asking “Where is Melissa, Scott?”  
“Don’t worry, I text your dad and said that you fell asleep jet lagged whilst we were catching up and you are going to spend the night. My mom at the hospital on the night shift.” Relief flooded Stiles as he sunk back into the sofa.

After a moment of uneasy silence, Stiles braced himself for the incoming questions. Unsurprisingly Scott started.  
“So your magic?” Stiles huffed a laugh as he brushed his hand over his buzz cut.  
“Yeah, I suppose I am”  
“When? How? Can you shoot lightning from your eyes? What about flying? Can you fly?” Blurted out the puppy eyed teen. Stiles thought it funny that since Scott had been bitten, he had only become more puppy looking.  
“One question at a time!” Interrupted Stiles before looking down at his hands as grief took hold “It was after my mum died. I can create lightning if I really try and I’ve never tried to fly.”  
“You’ve never tried to fly?” Admonished Scott “That’s the first thing I’d try if I was magic!”  
It warmed Stiles to think that Scott was more upset with him for never trying to fly than the fact he was a Spark and had kept it a secret. He supposes that Scott also has his secrets and the fact that he is a werewolf means he is not freaked out by the new found knowledge that magic exists. Pulling Scott into a hug, Stiles breathes in the familiar scent.

Derek watches the scene from the dining table. He is increasingly confused by the turn of events. Having found Scott in the woods a month ago half shifted and not a clue as to what was going on, Derek had tried to somewhat take him under his wing. He felt responsible for Scott as after all it was his uncle who had bitten him to begin with. His uncle whom he thought was comatose; whom killed Laura; whom was a raging alpha wolf with PTSD. To be fair he had his own share of PTSD yet he never went crazy and killed his own family. No, he had allowed someone else to do that in proxy. Quickly stopping all thoughts of Kate in their track, he turned his thoughts back to the boy on the couch.  
As if sensing his gaze, Stiles met his eyes. The voice of his wolf sounded in his head once more  
Happiness. Home. Pack. Mate!  
Breaking the eye contact, his wolf whined.  
“Scott gave us the basics of who you are but he didn’t know about the Spark stuff. Perhaps you could enlighten us as to why you’re here.” He said stiffly, not used to the alpha urge to steer the conversation.  
“I supposed I should explain but first coffee is required!” Suddenly Stiles jumped up from the sofa and almost tripped into the McCall kitchen. Whilst he was busy rustling through cupboard for the required items for a caffeine boost, Peter sat back down next to him at the table. Derek couldn’t even to bring himself to be angry at his new beta as he could feel through the pack bonds the remorse Peter felt for his actions whilst crazy. As he sat watching the tornado that was Stiles in a kitchen, he followed his pack bonds, feeling out to Scott along the Red and Gold entangled thread, then along the Red and Blue thread that connected him to Peter. He could feel Peter’s thread strengthening slowly, the proximity to each other and the air of remorseful guilty and acceptance beginning to mend the strained thread. A similar thing had happened to Scott’s thread earlier as they had talked while Stiles was unconscious.

Finally, Stiles sat opposite him at the table, Scott next to him in a blatant show of loyalty to Stiles over Derek.  
“So I should probably start at the beginning.” Stiles exhaled as he held the hot mug of coffee to his lips to blow gently cooling it. Derek was temporarily distracted by the curve of his lips, how soft the looked before coming to the realisation that the boy in front of him was just 16 years old and stopped abruptly when Stiles continued.  
“I was 10 when my mom died. She had frontotemporal dementia. She always told me stories of supernatural creatures when I was a child and I thought them to be just that, stories. Tales she told me to keep me out of mischief, to stop me from sneaking out of my bedroom window at night and into the woods. But when she first got sick she told me that all the stories where true and that her family was part of then too.”  
A wave of grief had taken over Stiles as he paused for a moment. The chemosignals he was emitting made the three wolves cringed slightly.  
“She showed me her magic before she was too ill to do so, told me that I too had a Spark and that with time and practice I would able to harness the power. As the bad days became more frequent, she began to have vision. They started off small; what the weather would be like the following day, what flavour of jello it would be at lunchtime, but as she got worse, the vision became more focused. Visions of a fire where wolves fought for their lives and a family was torn apart. She told me that she would die before she could stop it and that I was too young and inexperienced, that I needed to train if I was to help this pack rise from the ashes and become strong enough to fight back.” He took a deep breath before continuing. Even without the wolfs’ ability to smell emotions, Stiles knew that the tension in the room had increased. “She knew we couldn’t stop loss that was to happen. The destruction of nearly an entire pack. But she saw that I could help those who remained. The night she died was the night of the fire.”

At this revelation, Derek’s eyes has turned red, Peter’s ice blue. Scott sat absorbing the heavy emotions of the room; grief, pain and a little betrayal.

“My Dad was at the scene that night, at your house, and reached the hospital too late. My mom was dead and I was the only one who was there. It broke him. A bottle of scotch later and I was booked on a plane with a one way ticket to my Grandpa’s in Poland. There was nothing I could do to convince him to let me stay. I needed to be here to help fix everything, it was my mother’s dying wish that I helped the wolves in the fire. It was only last year when he came to visit, that we talked it over and made up.” After another deep breath, Stiles continued his rambling story. “By that point, Grandpa had helped me come to understand that as a 10 years old, with no training, I would have been useless to anyone and likely to have ended up dead. So I trained hard with the hope I could come back an complete my mum’s wish and that kind of brings us to here and now. I didn’t expect to do the ritual tonight, didn’t even know I would get to meet you, Derek, on my first night in town, let alone find Peter.”

A pregnant silence fills the room and the Hale wolves digest the wealth of information Stiles had provided. Scott huddled up to his pseudo brother as he smelt sadness pour off of him as he end of his babbling.

Derek is the first to recover, turning to see his uncle’s shocked expression morph through a series of emotions before settling on one: hope. Derek begins to speak before Peter beats him to it.  
“You mean that there is a chance we can be whole again… to be a real family again!” The eagerness in his voice is a sharp contrast to the snark of pre-fire Peter.  
“I cannot bring back those who died in the fire. It’s been too long unfortunately.” Stiles sadly told his uncle “I can however help Laura. And I can help build a new pack”  
At the mention of his recently killed (by his own hand) niece, Derek heard a quickening of Peter’s heart.  
“Anything! I will do anything to help bring Laura back! Whatever you need.” Peter gushed. Stiles blinked slowly and looked between the three wolves. An air of hope starting to rise from beneath the sadness.  
“Well first things first, I’m going to need a banshee!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. sorry it’s taken me so long to post chapter 2... I’ve had I finished since I posted ch1 but life got in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at school for Scott and Stiles. We meet Lydia, Allison and Jackson.
> 
> *trigger warning*  
> A character has Panic attack at the end of chapter.

Chapter 3

Two weeks later they still hadn’t gotten anywhere close to finding a banshee. Peter had been comatose for so long that he had lost touch with his contacts within the supernatural community and Laura and Derek hadn’t maintained them whilst in New York. Stiles had poured over the Hale family bestiary looking for some sort of clue to help locate one but had yet to have a breakthrough. All he had managed to find was that Banshees where frustratingly rare. However the tomes of knowledge he now had access to in the Hale vault made his almost squeal with joy. Everyday since his return he had driven his jeep to Beacon Hills high school in order to continue the search. Each time he entered the musty vault, he found both Hale wolves sat in awkward silence on opposing sides of the room studiously going about their business. Derek aiding in his research where he could whilst Peter looked over long neglected legal documents trying to sort out Hale family accounts. 

The tension between the wolves was to be expected. Stiles knew for a fact, not everything could be fixed after a magic ritual and an apology, his own relationship with his father a prime example of this. But the undercurrent of tension was diminishing slowly. By the end of the two weeks, there was significantly less growling than at the start. Despite the slow progress between Derek and his Uncle, Stiles saw their bond strengthening over time. He also found himself growing fond of the snarky comments made by Peter and the growly face Derek pulled each time another theory they discussed proved wrong. 

Stiles also used these weeks to get some quality time in with both his Dad and Scott. Since he left, The Sheriff and Stiles relationship has been strained and despite the apologies, they still had some bonding to do. After a week of forced healthy dinners in front of the tv watching baseball, fences were starting to mend.

However, as he pulled into the parking lot of BHHS that morning he wasn’t meeting the Hale’s in the bunker like he wanted to. Instead as he hopped out of his Jeep he was surrounded by other students milling around the place. Scott appeared from the passenger side door and with a shared grimace as they made their way towards the steps of the building for their first day of Sophomore year.

Stiles had been dreading this moment since he decided to return home. After 6 years of home schooling by his grandpa, he realised he was not the right fit for a formal education setting. He had thrived under grandpa’s tutelage, not only in training his Spark and the subjects surrounding that but even in the more traditional subjects he had struggled with as a kid. Sitting still and concentrating was difficult with his ADHD and a classroom required both of those things. Upon receiving their schedule, Scott and Stiles walked through the corridor comparing which classes they have together. At the dejected look on Scott’s face a seeing Mr. Harris as their fifth period chemistry teacher, Stiles was too wrapped up in dread to pay attention to where he was walking. 

A second later he found himself walking directly into the a tall, muscled blonde.  
“Watch it loser! Can’t you see I’m walking here.” Jackson sneered. Standing regally behind him was the strawberry blonde goddess Stiles had spent his childhood crushing on.  
Upon closer inspection Jackson realised just who had collided with him.  
“Well, well, well. Look who’s back! If it isn’t poor little Stilinski. Your daddy finally let you come home after you killed your mama.” Scott gasped beside him at the vile words coming from Jackson. Stiles however brushed off the abuse, knowing Jackson was just posturing. Scott moved forward toward Jackson but Stiles put a hand up to stopped him. Lifting his chin up and straighten his shoulders, he looked past Jackson and directly into Lydia’s hazel eyes.  
“Hello Lydia, It’s been a long time! You look really well.” Lydia looked stunned at being addressed so cordially by Stiles after Jackson’s insults.  
“Stiles, you look well too!”  
“We really must be off to class now but we must catch up over lunch!” Smiled Stiles, “Jackson, always a pleasure.” Dragging Scott behind him, Stiles winked as he passed Lydia.  
“Why didn’t you let me take him? You know I could beat him now!” Scott whined like a puppy.  
“First off, I can defend myself.” Stiles counted out on his fingers “Secondly, do you really want to get detention on the first day? Thirdly, hitting him wouldn’t help with the ‘Bring Laura back from the dead’ Plan.”  
“How come?” Questioned Scott.  
“Because we’ve just found ourselves a Banshee!”

.

It wasn’t very long before Stiles realised that he wasn’t to only new student in the sophomore class. Half way through the day, the principal entered their classroom with an beautiful brunette.  
“Class we have another new student joining us today. This is Allison Argent. I expect you to welcome both her and Mr. Stilnski.” Stiles heart skipped a beat when he heard the Argent name so he didn’t realise when Allison sat behind Scott and next to him. His brain finally caught up when Scott wordlessly turned round and offered the girl a pen.  
“Thank you.” Mumbled a confused Allison as Scott turned back to face the teacher with a dopey smile on his face. 

. 

It wasn’t until Lacrosse tryouts later that day that Stiles saw Allison again. The brunette sat in the bleachers chatting with Lydia. Turning to Scott he noticed the blush across the tanned boys face as he too looked in Allison’s direction. Casually, Stiles bent down to tie his lace as Scott stretched.  
“Scotty, what are they talking about?” Stiles tilted his head towards the two girls knowingly. Scott’s splutter and his blush deepened at being caught ogling his new crush.  
“I wasn’t listening in!” His blush had reached the tips of his ears.  
“Don’t lie to me… you’ve never been very good at it” teased Stiles.  
“She told Lydia that she just moved with her parents last week. Said her dad’s job bought them here. She then asked who I was, said I was cute!”  
“You need to be careful Scott. If she is who I think she is… she could be dangerous.” Stiles whispered back.  
“What do you mean? She’s can’t be dangerous, she is just a high school student like us!”  
“But we ARE dangerous Scott! I’m not saying stay away from her, yet, but just be on your guard.”

Try outs were overall successful. Scott stunned both Coach Finstock and Jackson with his vast improvement from the previous season, where as Stiles managed well despite a overall lack of coordination. As Stiles made his way out of the locker room, he spotted Scott leaning up against his jeep talking with Allison and Lydia. Walking over Stiles nodded to Lydia and extended his hand to Allison.  
“Hello, we haven’t met properly yet. I’m Stiles.”  
“Nice to meet you! You’ve just moved here too, right?” She was perky, Stiles noted as she shook his hand firmly.  
“Yeah, I lived here as a kid but spent some time in Poland with my Grandpa. How do you like Beacon Hills so far?”  
“It’s nice, a bit small but I hope we can stay here for a while.”  
“Do you move a lot then?” Scott asked.  
“Yeah, my dad’s job means we move all the time.”  
“I bet that sucks! Never staying in one place for too long must make it difficult to make friends.”  
“Lydia has been super cool and my dad promised me that I could finish this whole year at Beacon Hills.”  
“That great!” Scott exclaimed. Both Scott and Allison were giving each other longing looks.  
“Right Scott we better be heading out. It was lovely meting you.” Stiles said as he climbed in his Jeep.

.

After dropping Scott home, Stiles headed home ready to pass out from a long first day. The lights in his house were off as his dad was still at work. He trudged up the stairs and flung himself onto his bed. As he rolled over to reach his laptop in the still darkened room, he noticed movement by his open bedroom window. Stiles let out a small scream whilst he tried not to fall off his bed in shock. A beat later his eyes had adjusted and he could make out the silhouetted figure of Derek by his window.  
“Dude, give a guy some warning. You almost gave me a heart attack. How the hell did you get in here?”  
“The window.” Derek replied in a growl.  
“What on earth are you doing here? What if my dad was home and found you?”  
“I knew he wasn’t here… couldn’t hear his heartbeat. I wanted to see how your first day of school went?” Derek awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed Stiles was sprawled across.  
“Well Sourwolf, school was full of surprises.” Stiles hoisted himself into a sitting position next to Derek. “The good news is, I found us a banshee! I don’t think Lydia has come into her powers yet and will need a lot of training before we can do the ritual but it’s more than we had yesterday. The bad news is that a new Hunter family has moved to town. We will need to reach out to them and make a peace treaty before they start to hunt us. From what I know of the Argents, they seem to be an honourable family however so it shouldn’t be to much trouble.”

By the time Stiles stopped talking, Derek had gone very stiff and his breathing became erratic. A glassy look overcame his green eyes. Stiles knew what the beginning of a panic attack looked like but it was the first time he was experiencing it from an outsiders perspective. He quickly moved off the bed and onto his knees before Derek, grasping the Alpha’s hand tightly.  
“Derek look at me.” Stiles firmly stated. “You need to look at me now Alpha!” Derek slowly focused on Stiles. “Good Derek. Now you need to breathe with me. In and out… follow my breathing Alpha.”  
After a minute of deep breathing together, Stiles continued on. “Well done Derek, keep breathing like that but I need you to put your claws away now. You need to put them away Alpha”  
As they retracted, Stiles finally gave out a whimper of pain as Derek’s claws left where that had sunk into his palms. At the sound, Derek seemed upset.  
“I hurt you.” He quietly murmured, whilst looking down at his hands.  
“It’s okay, I will heal.”  
“No! It’s not okay. I hurt you!”  
Stiles moved from his position on the floor back onto the bad next to Derek. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and pulled him into a hug.  
“Fine, I forgive you then. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me and I will heal.”  
Derek slowly relaxed his stiff posture and melted into the hug, burrowing his nose into the junction of Stiles neck. After a few moments, Stiles manoeuvred them so that he was lying flat on his back with Derek lying almost on top of him. Derek seemed content to just lie there for the moment so to stop himself from fidgeting, he began to run his fingers across Derek’s leather jacket covered back.

Half an hour must have past before either of them spoke again.  
“Kate Argent killed my family.” Derek stated simply. “She lied to me. I was fifteen, my girlfriend Paige had just died because of me being a werewolf. Kate told me that she loved me and that me being a werewolf didn’t matter. She used me to get information about them. It’s my fault that they are dead.”  
“No Derek. It’s not your fault. She manipulated you when you were young and vulnerable. Kate will pay for what she has done to you and your family! We will make her pay together.”  
“How?”  
“We will use her methods against her. We will take her family from her!”  
Silence overcame the room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos!  
> Hoping to get to a more regular update schedule but not forcing myself to write. I’m only writing when I have the motivation! 
> 
> Have a plan for the next 7 chapters which should wrap up Season 1. Planning at least 15 chapters to cover Season 2. Whilst I am not follow canon events, all characters will be introduced in canonical order ie Ethan and Aiden in part 3 of the story (season 3).

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
